This invention relates to arrangements for the detection of gases and/or vapors, and more particularly, to an arrangement for photometric analysis.
Recreational vehicles, mobile homes and small boats frequently use bottled gases, e.g., propane or butane, to provide heating and lighting facilities. A constant hazard with such a practice is the risk of leakage of the gas into a confined space. As such gases are heavier than air they tend to form a layer on the floor of the dwelling and can cause a fire or an explosion, or under some circumstances, can asphyxiate the occupants. Conventional detectors of the semiconductor type tend to be rather insensitive and are also non-specific. Thus, such a detector will often produce a response to tobacco smoke or even to exhaled breath.